


【坂银】人都是喜欢妄想的动物·后篇

by JNCX



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Sakagin - Freeform, 坂银
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNCX/pseuds/JNCX
Summary: R18。ao3只放后篇，前篇没有，因为作者懒，本来只是为了补链接用的23333





	【坂银】人都是喜欢妄想的动物·后篇

**Author's Note:**

> R18。ao3只放后篇，前篇没有，因为作者懒，本来只是为了补链接用的23333

CP: 坂本辰马X坂田银时

◎不是架空  
◎R18警告

 

最后将银时架回万事屋的还是自己。每次喝酒都会在外面逗留到很晚，在夜深人静的时候两个摇摇晃晃的人互相挤着对方慢吞吞地一步步走回万事屋。明明距离不长夜路却又很漫长，快入冬的秋风打在脸上凉在肌肤上，老旧的路灯闪烁着微弱的白光，勾紧自己肩膀和脖子的那只手的主人正在自己边上醉得迷迷糊糊。

像往常一样将银时拖回了万事屋，刚刚有听某人说神乐在志村家的道场留宿一晚，家里黑漆漆的也没个人在。坂本自己摸索着开了灯，关好门后就又气喘吁吁地将某人拖进内厅，动作熟稔地从壁橱里拿出一套床垫和被子给银时铺好，轻轻地将他抱回床上仿佛手里拿的是什么贵重物品。这些事情自己常做了，毕竟每次都流程基本上都一样。而且他有个小习惯，在把银时安顿好之后总喜欢坐在他床榻边上盯着他看一两分钟才肯离开。可能记住某人毫无防备的睡颜更方便自己回飞船上进行妄想吧。

毫无疑问，这次也一样。他看上个两分钟就起身拍拍裤腿准备离开万事屋了，打了个哈欠伸了个懒腰活动活动筋骨，刚迈出第一步的时候垂在身侧的右手被人猛地拉住。坂本心下一惊，不敢胡思乱想，但是又止不住地妄想。他机械般地回过头去，看见银时微眯着眼睛起了身抓住了他的手腕。

“金、金时？”他大气不敢出一下。

“辰马。”银时的声音干涩又沙哑，听上去要比平时性感不少，再者他正在用一种…复杂的眼神盯着自己看。手腕上能感觉到的是他手心的微热，忘记剪的指甲小幅度嵌进自己的皮肤。他仅仅只是喊了一声自己的名字，坂本却瞬间有如电流侵略全身。神经被麻痹，甚至忘记如何去呼吸的时候罪魁祸首又眯了眯眼睛，沉声道:“你已经要回去了么。”

坂本强迫自己冷静。他慢慢吞吞地答道:“啊哈哈哈…是啊，我要回去休息了。”长年积累起来的妄想画面开始以意想不到的速度于脑内世界增殖。他深吸一口气，撒了个谎，“如果急的话或许明天早上就要回宇宙了，所以还是想趁早多休息一会儿，得做好随时都有可能被陆奥强行拖回船上的觉悟啊。”

他回过一次头后便又把头扭了回来。没有正视银时的那双眼睛里划过一丝属于商人的精明，之所以会这么撒谎是因为接下来的事情他仿佛都有十足的把握似的。

“是吗。”银时的反应还是平平淡淡的，只是一直没松过手，他的声音听上去比刚刚疲惫了不少。“你回旅馆还得花点时间吧。干脆今晚就在万事屋解决算了，给银桑我做个伴也行。”

坂本全身的血液都在沸腾。他终于再次转过头来，“可以吗？我也觉得，好像是挺麻烦的。啊哈哈哈。”最后的笑声无疑是多余的，只是某人用来掩饰快要被洪水击溃内心防线的心虚。

“那你去把灯关了，躺我旁边。”银时终于松手了，打了个哈欠就重新躺下，惬意地喊了一声，“真是不好意思啊我家比较穷酸，没有多余的被褥，神乐的那套不能借人，毕竟到底是个女孩子。”

坂本恍惚地应答了几声，走过去拉了灯，“啊…喔。没关系。偶尔跟曾经的同伴一起挤挤感觉就像回到了那个年代呢。”

灯光消失在黑夜之中。坂本借着从窗外投射进来的微弱月光摸索到了银时的被窝，他慢慢坐下，掀开被子后衣服都没脱就乖乖地躺了进去，心脏怦怦乱跳，耳根已经红到脖子去了。

“不是吧？你睡觉不换衣服啊。好歹把外套脱下来啊，真是的。”从旁边传来了银时的声音，音量提醒自己他跟自己挨的很近。很近。宛如正伏在耳边吐息。“既然这样的话干脆我顺手把你扒了得了。”

坂本再次心下一惊，等反应过来的时候旁边的人已经将腿横了过来，大胆地跪在自己双腿两侧，一只不安分的手已经摸上了自己的胸膛。能清楚感受到的只有衣服被粗暴往外扒拉的动作，月光映射出身上人不是很清晰的五官轮廓，坂本大脑死机中。

“你不是说可能再也回不来了吗，那就在你再也回不来之前正好趁现在把这事儿做完。”语气听上去怪埋怨的，听着像敷衍实际上却异常认真。坂本的意识受到了严重的冲击，身上人还在皱着眉扒拉他衣服的时候自己还在一脸痴迷的模样出神地盯着他，心脏剧烈跳动，瞳孔不断放大。

还不行。现在还不行。他勉强地从喉咙里挤出几个字，“…金时，你不是醉了吗？你知道你现在在干什么吗？你会后悔的，住手还来得及。”

“我醉了啊，”银时嗤笑几声，“醉到不行。我一点也不知道自己在干什么，反正我醉了明天早上一觉醒来就什么也记不起了。”手上的动作片刻未停。他心里越来越浮躁，坂本却异常冷静。

双手被猛地擒住。银时愣了一下，还没给自己一个思考的时间就被身下人用力地搂住了腰身，双唇被侵犯。彼此的唇齿之间都带有残留的酒香，混合进唾液里徘徊在口腔中，侵略者大胆伸出的舌尖不断前行，所舔舐到的是湿热的陌生肉感，缠绵不断。似乎释放了十几年来所有的不轨意图和妄想，坂本的神智早已被欲望控制，忘我地占有着眼前的心上人。

银时拉扯了许久才扯掉自己的一边衣袖，坂本扣着他的后脑勺与之拥吻的同时不知不觉就将对方的衣物悉数褪下，伸手触摸到的只有男人的胸肌。光滑的手感停留在指腹上，指尖轻抵乳尖，一点点地进行揉搓，似乎是敏感点被攻击，还空不出嘴巴来出声的银时从喉咙中发出几声呜咽般的呻吟。——只需要听一次就再也欲罢不能的性感声音，流遍全身的电流还在持续不断地给自己的大脑增添压力，坂本很快就不满足于此，指尖划过的方向从腹部的马甲线开始，延伸到小腹。

唇部接触可以暂时结束了。也只有松开那个部位才能听见控制自己理智的性感声音。他顺着嘴角的一路往下细细碎碎地亲吻着，搂着银时的腰身将炽热的亲吻一个又一个落在酒精作用下更加滚烫的脖间。舌尖来回舔舐，血液也在沸腾。抱紧腰身的双手十指摁在背部脊椎的窝处，左手开始往下摸索，游走在臀部的肌肤上。锁骨也啃了个够，吻痕这种东西可以最后再来弄，前戏够足了现在可以正式开始了。

碰巧自己的外套口袋里一直揣着小瓶装的润滑油，只是用处广泛而不仅限于床上运动，空出一只手将它抓过来后倒是异常冷静地挤在了手上，润滑了十指。坂本将银时轻轻压在身下，让他躺好，身下人也很配合地张开了双腿，只是脸扭向了一边，“…我只是没有力气而已，这次就便宜你好了。赶紧的。”

坂本哭笑不得。原来这位真的打算跟他做完全套的流程，并不只是说说而已。那么既然如此——是你主动勾引我的啊银时。是你呢。这么想了想后坂本变得心安理得了起来，润滑过的左手握上身下人已经站立起来的敏感部位，上下开始撸动，另一只手摸上后穴入口处轻轻按了按，遂而将两根手指一并送了进去。

“呜呃…哈啊。”听见了。从银时喉咙中发出的销魂呻吟声。他面色潮红，微眯着眼睛正看向自己这边，敏感部位上被人玩弄的感觉难以描述，只是大脑一直有在被传递着兴奋的感觉，颠覆神经。坂本的手指慢慢地在他穴内的肉壁抽动着，随身携带的这瓶润滑油的效果一直都还不错。银时有些无力地在枕头上侧了侧脑袋，酒精麻痹正上头，脑袋还有点疼。想稍微转移一下注意力，所以他开始向坂本搭腔:“哈啊…你下手轻点。话说回来，我脑子不清醒突然要做这档子事儿…你怎么也不、不拒绝。你脑子也不清醒吗。”

增进第三根手指，银时又闷哼了一声。被快速撸动的敏感部位已经吐出了一些白色污浊液体，坂本边用拇指蹭掉边坦诚回答道:“拒绝不了。实在是拒绝不了啊金时…因为我想。我想和你做这种事情。想了很久很久了。你猜猜有多久。”

银时喘着气，愣道，“…多久？”

坂本没有急着回答。他思忖着扩张工作差不多完成了，扶着银时的双腿内侧再打开了些，“很久。从十几年前在战场上，我第一次为你倾倒的那一刻开始就跟疯了似的想要占有你。”自己的那个部位对准穴口后一个挺身而入，疼得银时倒吸一口凉气，喉咙发出喑哑的呻吟声，初尝情事的银时已经被疼痛卷走。

小心翼翼地将自己的老二在银时的后穴中往前推，坂本额头冒起了冷汗，欲火却一分一毫也没有被冷却过。他将银时抱起来，扶着腰身的手抓的紧紧的，对方也顺其自然地将双腿夹紧了坂本的身体。他伏在银时耳边先落下几个温柔的亲吻，再轻声呢喃道:“抱歉…很疼吗？我会尽量轻点的。…还有就是，叫出来比憋着舒服点。这里除了我以外没人能听见喔。”

银时疼得紧锁眉头，双手抬起搂住他的脖子，下体内异物抽动的感觉支配着神经。还是想转移注意力，他有点急忙地向坂本索着吻，擦过他的唇角后狠狠地咬着他的下唇泄恨，空隙片刻开口抱怨，声音不甘却难免虚弱，“混蛋…当然疼了。要不你来…哈啊…试试。嗯啊…呼…喂，蠢马，慢吞吞的你还想磨蹭到什么时候！”

自己也是第一次和男性做这种事情，难免还没完全摸清门路。再加上本能地想对银时温柔一些，因为他看上去好像老疼了，所以一不小心就被某人指责慢慢吞吞。坂本郁闷了一小会儿，既然本人都亲自这么要求了，那自己恭敬不如从命便是。——加速抽插后耳边环绕着身下人销魂的呻吟声。虽然放开了不少，可是仍旧带点隐忍的感觉会让人更加兴奋，银时明显做得很好。肉壁紧紧地吸附着自己的老二，下体黏糊糊的，粉嫩的穴口偶尔收缩一下。每一次前往银时体内的最深处时都要用力顶一下，那种瞬间的快感简直彻底麻痹住了本来就酥软下去的神经，快速运动制造出的啪啪水声也着实令人感到羞耻。

不太方便的姿势不允许自己完成与对方的口交。坂本只能一手握住银时的敏感部位，重复着刚才的动作上下反复快速撸动着。随着动作幅度的增大，顶端吐露出的粘稠液体逐渐多了起来，白皙的胸膛上两点乳首微红，脸颊上带着酒醉和羞涩反应的绯红，银时的身体每一处都很滚烫。像发烧了一样，酒精的作用推波助澜地让身体快要灼烧起来的感觉更上一层楼。更何况体内还有异物在快速运动，一次又一次猛烈的撞击前往着秘密花园的最深处。

唇上的交流几乎没怎么停下过。透明的津液顺着嘴角而下，两舌分离的时候引出一条银丝。空气早已浑浊不清，无时无刻不充斥着对方的荷尔蒙气息，彼此身上的味道都令人安心极了。银时身上有股甜甜的味道，嘴里也甜甜的，糖分补充过头的原因。洗个澡出来后肯定全身上下都香喷喷的。坂本如是想道，自己的老二反应得更激烈了些。

“呐金时，我可以射在你的里面么。待会儿会帮你清理的。”坂本也微微喘着气，他恳求地问道，但是事情已经到这种地步了基本上算是做什么都可以了。不管银时拒绝与否他都会释放出来，询问一下只是走个流程。

“都这种时候了还叫错我名字…混蛋，你存心的么？是银时啊银…哈啊…可恶。”银时有气无力地骂了回去，脑门上的冷汗跟坂本一样多，“哈？射在里面？那种事情怎样都好！”

咦。竟然意外的。答应了？

果不其然，兴奋的感觉一刻也没有停止过。坂本便毫无顾虑地顺着自己的心意走了。小腹被一股热流填满的瞬间无疑是快感上头的最好时间点，银时大幅度地舒出一口气，眉头终于舒展开，只是瘫软无力的腰身已经开始阵阵酸痛。

“银时。银时。银时唷…”坂本不断呼唤着他的名字，声音带着高兴的颤抖。

“怎么了啊…”银时拿他没辙，轻声回道。

“…真的好喜欢你。”

微弱月光之下是两个交缠的暧昧身影。

 

翌日清晨

 

银时是被外面的鸟叫声吵醒的。他慢慢睁开眼睛，边打哈欠边躺着伸懒腰，想起自己昨晚好像干了什么就稍微侧了侧脑袋，霎时映入眼帘的是撑着脑袋、盖着被子却赤裸着上身还一直盯着他看的坂本。他正在冲自己笑，然后用他一贯温柔的声线开口道:“早上好，金时。”

银时神情僵硬，“早、早上好。”

本来想赶紧缩回被窝里逃避一会儿的他忽然腰酸背痛得连动都不想动一下了。昨晚的一夜春宵在脑海里若隐若现，伴在耳畔边那道温柔的声音，和面前冲自己一个劲傻笑的家伙是同一个。

“…我其实，还挺喜欢你的。”找不到别的话题，也不是很想聊别的，干脆就生硬地解释一下昨晚的种种行为究竟事出何由。银时面朝坂本侧躺着，表情有些痛苦，“宿醉好难受啊…顺便，昨晚的事情…抱歉了。其实也不能怪我吧…你看罪恶源头都是你那封该死的书信，银桑我真以为你要死了还替你小小地担心了一下呢…”

嘴唇上忽然抵着一根食指，银时抬眸，将坂本眼中的两抹冰蓝收入眼底。他轻轻地打断了自己，“我不是挺喜欢你。我是很喜欢你。超出宇宙范围的爱，一直没机会跟你倾诉。但是就在刚刚听见了你这么对我说，我真的好高兴。”

其实这不是坂本妄想中的告白场景。根本没有想象过会变成现在这个样子，他很意外。十几年来他脑中循环着多个表白的场景，预想着自己会以怎样的方式说出去，猜测着对方会是什么样的反应和回答…结果盘旋在舌尖没能吐露出来的话语每一次都是以突然之间并且意外平凡的方式被说出口，心里难免会出现落差感。

银时怔住了。很快他又回过了神来，张口就咬上坂本伸出来的食指，在那上面留下了不浅的牙印。他假装愠怒来宣泄自己的不满，含糊道:“你这混蛋昨晚这么卖力干什么，银桑我现在动一下全身上下哪里都疼啊！”

看见面前人露出略为扭曲的表情，而后又松开了他的手指。银时哼笑一声，“这不就明了。互相喜欢吗…怎么说，我感觉我还蛮幸运。”

“那个…我好奇问一下金时你是什么时候喜欢上我的啊？莫非也是攘夷时期？什么什么，一见钟情吗？”

“…谁让你一个人在那自说自话了，演独角戏么你在。虽然是那个时候没错，一见钟情太鬼扯了你尽管做梦去吧。我要睡回笼觉了，你不是急着滚回宇宙么要滚快滚。”

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈，陆奥给了我额外一点时间赖在地球，说是三天之内在下笔交易找上门来之前都让我老老实实待在你身边呢。”

银时懒得瞅他，干脆背过身去。坂本往他那边挪了一些过去，一只手越过去搂住他的腰，将下颚轻抵在他肩头上，视线往下瞥刚好能看见一览无余的深红印记布满在锁骨与颈间。他的声音轻快无比，“既然我们都做了那种事情，不如趁早正式确认一下关系比较好。…你说呢，男朋友？”

银时的声音弱了几分，“…谁是你男朋友。”

于此刻，坂本辰马君，长达十几年的“妄想症”，终于被治好了。

再怎么说，他的妄想也已经实现了一半。

 

完

 

【可喜可贺】  
有情人终成眷属。(*´艸`)


End file.
